We Can Change the World
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: The orphan, the bad boy, the perfectionist, the cripple, the child genious, the goth, the drama queen, the foster kid, the tomboy, the senators son, the sister/daughter of a scientist and the chief of police. What do they all have in common? They want to change the world and their lives. MAJOR CROSSOVER all characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks, except for my OC's


**Hey Guys. I'm back again with a new story. I've been thinking of this one for a while now and finally have things sorted in my brain for it. I just want to thank everyone who follows me and or my other stories I greatly appreciate it. Here's a full summary of the story.**

 _ **The orphan, the bad boy, the perfectionist, the cripple, the child genious, the goth, the drama queen, the foster kid, the tomboy, the senators son, the sister/daughter of a scientist and the chief of police. All people from different ways of life. They all go to the same school, some live together, but they hardly aknowledge one another. Until they find out they have something in common. They want to change who they are, and make a better life for themselves. They start hanging out and becoming their own little family, they go through high school together and survive teenage drama. But what happens when they graduate? Will they stay a family, or will they go their seperate ways? SEQUEL POSSIBLE!**_

* * *

 _Character Bio's_

 _Name: Jacksen "Jack" Overland-Frost_

 _Height: 6'0''_

 _Weight: 150 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Athletics and Music_

 _Occupation: Jock, Bad Boy, Quarterback, Captain of the Boys Hockey Team, Boyfriend, Big Brother_

 _Other Info: Son of the greatest Quarterback at his school, him and his sister were orphaned at a young age causing Jack to grow up fast. After they were taken in by their uncle after years in foster care, his rebellious side kicked in causing him to build a reputation as a delinquent. His goal is to clean up his act and be accepted by his girlfriends parentsso he could hopefully one day settle down with her and start a family._

 _Name: Henry "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock III_

 _Height: 5' 9''_

 _Weight: 125 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Arts, Animals, Engineering, and Mechanics_

 _Occupation: Nerd, High School Mascot, Cripple, Boyfriend_

 _Other Info: Son of Mayor Stephen "Stoick" Haddock and Social Worker Valka "Val" Haddock. Lost his left leg in a building fire when he was 15, has an on again- off again relationship with his foster sister Astrid Hofferson. His goal is to help other kids who have suffered traumatic injuries and help them find meaning in life after their accidents._

 _Name: Kristofer "Kristoff" Bjorgman_

 _Height: 6' 0''_

 _Weight: 155 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Music and Business_

 _Occupation: Captain of the Football team, Jock, Boyfriend, Goalie on Boys Hockey Team_

 _Other Info: Orphaned at a young age, he was adopted by a nice couple and lives down the street from his eventual girlfriend. Tries to act like a Jock but on the inside he's a big softie. His goal in life is to start a business and show that any kid, orphaned, fostered or raised by biological parents, that they can do anything if they set their mind to it._

 _Name: Hiro Hamada_

 _Height:5' 3''_

 _Weight: 95 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Engineering and Robotics_

 _Occupation: Child Genius, Captain of the Bot-Fighting Club, Boyfriend_

 _Other Info: His parents died when he was a baby, leaving him and his older brother to be raised by their Aunt. He staarted High School at the age of 10, making him the most gifted kid in school. He's a champion at Bot-Fighting and has a crush on one of his brothers friends. His goal is to become one of the best robotic scientists in the world and devote his life to helping people through his work._

 _Name: Alex "Lux" Bonteri_

 _Height: 5' 9''_

 _Weight: 130 lbs._

 _High School: (First) Coruscaunt Secondary, (Last) Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Government and Law_

 _Occupation: Rich Boy, Senators Son, Class President, Secretary of Class Council, Boyfriend_

 _Other Info: Son of Senator Mina Bonteri, Lux meets his girlfriend over the holiday break when their families get together and falls for her eventually begging his mother to let him switch schools. Halfway through his schooling his mother is murdered and he moves in with his girlfriends family. His goal is to either follow his mothers footsteps and become senator, or become a lawyer so that no kid or family has to go through life with an unsolved case._

 _Name: Elisabeth "Elsa" Winters_

 _Height: 5' 6''_

 _Weight: 110 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Fine Arts, Music, and Business_

 _Occupation: Perfectionist, Football Cheerleader, Vice President of Class Council, Captain of the Girls Hockey Team, Girlfriend, Older Sister_

 _Other Info: The oldest daughter of the Winters family, she's the heir to the family's multi-million dollar company and will take over when her father retires or dies. She's a bit paranoid when it comes to social interaction and tries to bury herself in her school work, however her boyfriend is usually the one to get her to have fun. Her goal is to make her parents proud of her and inspire others to be the best they can be._

 _Name: Astrid Hofferson_

 _Height: 5'5''_

 _Weight: 95 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Fine Arts, Music, Medical, and Law_

 _Occupation: Foster Kid, Football Cheerleader, Treasurer of Class Council, Captain of the Lacrosse Team, Girlfriend_

 _Other Info: Parents split when she was born because they couldn't raise a child together as they were teenagers, put into the Foster System when she was three because her father started having issues with addiction and violence. She was moved around from foster home to foster home getting verbally abused. Her previous guardian was the only one to physically abuse her and the older kid that was in his care. Ethen, the older kid, eventually put a stop to it when he contacted Astrid's Social Worker Valka "Val" Haddock when Astrids life was in danger. Valka and her husband decided to take on the role of her foster parents thinking that it'd be good for their son who was recovering from a traumatic incident to have someone to talk to and look out for him in school, she has an on again- off again relationship with him. Her goal is to help kids who can't help themselves because they have no one to turn to._

 _Name: Annabelle "Anna" Winters_

 _Height: 5' 4''_

 _Weight: 100 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Fine Arts, Music, Law_

 _Occupation: Drama Queen, Football Cheerleader, Girlfriend, Younger Sister_

 _Other Info: Youngest daughter of the Winters family, she's the more outgoing one and the troublemaker out of the two. She has a tendancy to be naive and not think things through. She can see the faults in anyone and look past them if they haven't hurt her or her family. Her goal is to be the legal advisor to her family's company when her sister takes over the leadership role._

 _Name: Leiko "GoGo"_ _Tanaka_

 _Height: 5' 4''_

 _Weight: 105 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Science and Mechanics_

 _Occupation: Goth, Captain of the Bike Club, Girlfriend_

 _Other Info: Born in South Korea, Leiko and her family moved to the United States when she was only a few months old. Her parents have low income jobs since they didn't have that good of an education. She makes everyone think that she doesn't care about anything, but only those who are close to her know that's not the case. Her goal is to become greater than her parents so she can help them get out of poverty and inspire kids in poverty that they can rise above any challenge that comes their way._

 _Name: Ahsoka Tano_

 _Height: 5' 7''_

 _Weight: 115 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Government and Law_

 _Occupation: President of the Class Council, Member of the Lacrosse Team, Daughter/Little Sister, Big Sister/Aunt_

 _Other Info: Born in Ireland, she was abandoned as a baby due to her having the BSID (Blue Shadow Immunol Disease) whiched caused major health problems for her. She was accepted into the trial run of the curing vaccination against the disease when she was three and brought over to the United States and put into the Foster Care System. She was eventually taken in by the Scientist Padme Skywalker, who created the vaccene, and her husband Chief of Police Anakin Skywalker and was cured of the disease. She met Alex "Lux" Bonteri when her family and his got together during holiday break and fell for him. He eventually moved in with her and her family when his mother was killed and they kept up their relationship. After being framed by one of her childhood friends for a crime she didn't commit, she moved away eventually coming back and finding her old friends again. Her goal is to make sure that something like what happened to her doesn't happen to anyone else._

 _Name: Merida Dunbroch_

 _Height: 5' 5''_

 _Weight: 110 lbs._

 _High School: Burgress South High School_

 _Study Focus: Athletics_

 _Occupation: Foreign Exchange Student, Captain of the Archery Team_

 _Other Info: Part of the foreign exchange program at Burgress, Merida is from Scotland and is the daughter of a wealthy family. She has younger triplet brothers and her mother is overbearing of her, wanting her to find a nice guy and settle down after she's done with school. All Merida wants to do is do archery and be herself. Her goal is to inspire young girls to take hold of their own lives and be themselves._

* * *

 **So, there's the summary and the main characters in the story. Hope you guy's get interested in this, I will be posting soon and yes, I do have a sequel planned for this story.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
